


A Valentine's Day to Remember

by AuzzieEvilRegal



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuzzieEvilRegal/pseuds/AuzzieEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most loving day of the year, you’re meant to be spending it with<br/>the man you love right? Wrong. When you’re stuck home sick and you<br/>can’t stop picturing him with his ex girlfriend things start to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of this wonderful TV show, I only own their actions. Comments are most appreciated and welcomed.

Having kissed her boyfriend good bye, Christa pulled the blankets up over her head and snuggled in. This was not how she planned to be spending her first Valentine’s Day with Neal. Not in bed so sick that she could barely move. She at least hoped they could work together but nooo. A patient had to go and get her sick and make her bed ridden. She didn’t think the sickness was that bad but after trying to get out of bed, operative word being tried as she fell down straight away, Neal told the blonde to stay in bed and he would tell Leanne. She wasn’t too fond about missing work though, considering she hadn’t missed a day of work yet.

Feeling her chest begin to bubble, Christa held her hand over mouth and coughed, holding her stomach with the other hand. Groaning, she relaxed back into the bed. She knew it was going to be a long day. The patient who gave her this was contagious, which they knew, but it was only by contact of fluids and he happened to vomit all over Christa, not allowing the blonde to move to escape the vomit. He had been admitted to Angel’s because he had been hit by a bus, but that was because of the sickness. His body was too weak to hold himself up and that’, was what worried Christa. She knew her body was weak and was unable to hold herself up but at the moment, she would sleep for a little bit longer before attempting to move --- again.

It was a few hours later when Christa woke to the sound of her phone going off. Groaning, Christa forced herself to move closer to the edge of the bed where her phone was situated on the bed side table. Opening one eye, she reached her hand out and felt around for her phone before grabbing it and quickly pulling it under, groaning in pain. She smallest movements hurt and the light that shined through, even that was a bitch and a half. Unlocking her phone, she quickly turned down the contrast to allow her eyes to adjust before reading the message. She had to re-read it a few times before her eyes widened. Neal’s ex. Was in town. Neal’s ex girlfriend who had caused him an insane amount of pain, was in town. And the duo were getting close, Christa was screwed. She really didn’t have the energy to be angry but she was annoyed, she just had to pick that day to come into Angel’s, she had to go there, and she had to go there now.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

As the cab pulled into the driveway of Angel’s, Christa thanked him and paid the fare before sliding out painfully. She wrapped one arm around her waist and moved towards the entrance. Her whole body was aching but she needed to show everyone that she was a fighter, and wasn’t going to take things lying down. Walking inside with her sun glasses still on, she probably looked hung over but the light really was doing its number on her. 

Biting her lip, she felt someone bump into her. Christa groaned as a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Looking to her side, she spotted Jesse. Oh how the big lump of a person named Momma meant the world to all of them. She smiled lightly towards him but her smile soon dropped once she spotted the look on his face. “You’re meant to be at home -- resting. You’re sick, really sick. You can barely hold yourself up and the light looks like it’s killing your eyes. If Daddy sees you like this you’re in big trouble”.

Before Christa was able to reply, the particular Daddy in question arrived and was currently standing in front of the blonde with a wheelchair in hand. Christa smiled at Daddy and shrugged her shoulders in reply. “What can I say, I needed to be here -- I needed to prove that I am not weak and that I am strong and that I can actually do something”. Christa spoke softly before groaning as Jesse manuvered Christa down into the wheelchair. Holding her sides, Christa took in a deep breath as she looked down, trying to avoid the light.

Leanne looked towards Jesse and nodded, indicated that she would take her resident to the bed that they had kept spare for the blonde, Leanne partly knowing Christa would soon be joining them. She had overheard that Malaya had messaged the blonde, telling her that Neal’s ex was trying to move in on Neal with some advancements. Leanne could understand why the blonde was there, but she had hoped she was wrong and the bed she had reserved wasn’t needed. Leanne pushed Christa into the cubical on their ward, it was a cube that had the lights dimmed for the blonde. Christa sighed and pulled off her sunglasses, taking note that Leanne was there. 

Leanne looked towards Christa and felt an ache in her chest. She could clearly see the pain that Christa was going through, both mentally and internally, and she wasn’t surprised in the slightest that she was there, despite how sick she was. Kneeling in front of the wheel chair, Leanne looked up at Christa, forcing the blonde’s eyes to look at her. “You don’t need to prove anything to anyone Christa, you are an amazing doctor, and you’re far from weak. You were walking just moments ago, you were struggling yes but you were still walking, that’s more than what your patient was doing yesterday”. Leanne said softly as she lowered her voice lightly. “As for Neal well -- you and I both know him well enough that he likes you a lot and he’s not going to screw that up, especially with Grace over you. Don’t doubt that okay?”. Leanne said softly as she starred into Christa’s eyes, her own forcing Christa to understand. Christa sighed and nodded her head in understanding, she knew what she meant. “Okay now, get changed and get into bed, I’m going to hook an IV up to you as well considering you need your fluids, and you currently aren’t taking them”.

Christa chuckled softly before groaning, she would get changed. Then she would allow Leanne to insert an IV. “Okay -- I will get changed then you can insert the IV”. she whispered softly, watching as Leanne left. Christa sat in the wheelchair for a few moments before forcibly pushing herself up out of the wheelchair and stood up as she slipped off her scrubs, placing them on the table besid the bed and pulled on the gown, tying it up in the back before sliding into the bed with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she listened to the hustle and bustle that was going on out in the emergency room, she couldn’t help but close her eyes with a smile, she was home, she could hopefully sleep properly now. 

It was a few hours later when she opened her eyes when she felt movement. Her eyes opened and she squinted, the lighting was still down, but her eyes were slowly adjusting. She blinked a few times before she notcied the IV that had been inserted in her arm, damn, she slept through the whole thing, she really must be tired. Yawning, she looked down and noticed a hand holding her own, that must have been what awoke her. She knew that hand awfully well, it was Neal’s. Opening her eyes more, she tilted her head and smiled at Neal. “Hi, what are you doing here?”.

Neal laughed in reply as he traced her hand with his thumb. He raised an eyebrow in the blonde’s direction and cleared his throat. “You’re asking me what I’m doing here? When i left you at home in bed, so, really, I should be the one to ask you what are you doing here?”. At Neal’s question, Christa blushed lightly and shrugged her shoulders in reply. “Well, what can I say; I heard about a particular ex girlfriend of yours being here and I --- I guess I freaked out. I know how much she meant to you and how her being here would cause you pain -- “. Christa trailed off, watching as Neal lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to her hand.

“That was in the past Christa, I won’t deny that she caused me a whoe lot of pain, but you know that, but it doesn’t matter because that was in my past, a past that I don’t want to revisit because I’m quite happy with my present because you Christa, you are in my present”. he replied with a pointed look in Christa’s location. Christa tilted her head to the side and smiled, he was right. Grace was his past, the same as her ex husband was her past as well, but now, now they were each others presents.

“You are most certainly correct but do you know what it’d love for Valentine’s Day? It’d love for you to join me in this hospital bed and snuggle with me, and fall asleep with me”. Christa yawned again, watching as Neal smiled and pulled his hand away. He moved around to the other side of the bed and slipped off his shoes before crawling into the bed behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer as he kissed the top of her head. “Happy Valentine’s Day Christa -- hopefully the rest of ours are nothing like this”. he spoke, causing Christa to chuckle. “Happy Valentine’s Day Neal, I hope you’re right and none of them are like this”. she smiled lightly as she placed her hand over the hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. She felt Neal shuffle closer, placing his head in the crook of her neck and his breathing begin to even out he was falling asleep as well. It was only fifteen minutes later when both Mommy and Daddy poked their heads into check on the duo. They shared a grin before Daddy spoke.

“Child one and child two are asleep and happy, let’s keep it that way”.


End file.
